A breathing circuit delivers medical gas to a patient under pressure in a prescribed volume and breathing rate. The medical gas is often humidified by a humidifier located at or near the ventilator or respirator. The optimum respiratory circuit delivers 100% RH medical gases@35 to 39 Degrees C. to the patient while reducing the amount of humidity and subsequent condensate delivered back to the ventilator through the expiratory limb. Therefore, the humidified gas has to travel through all or most of the tubing and has time to cool. Cooling of the gas leads to rainout or condensation in the breathing tube and collection of water within the breathing circuit.
Several solutions to the problem of rainout have been developed. One such solution is a heating wire provided along the length of the tube. The wire may be provided within the interior of the tubing or alternatively may be embedded along the interior of the tubing. The wire heats the humidified gas traveling through the tubing to prevent the gas from cooling, thus preventing the problem of water condensing out of the gas traveling through the breathing circuit. However, the manufacture of such heated wire respiratory circuits can be time consuming and costly.
Another such solution, which eliminates the heated wire, is to provide a water collection device somewhere within the breathing circuit. A water collection apparatus is typically placed in the expiratory limb of the respiratory circuit in front of the ventilator or respirator to collect and manually remove excessive condensation prior to the gases entering the ventilator or respirator. It is known that excessive condensate entering a ventilator or respirator from the expiratory limb of a respiratory circuit can harm the device.
Most frequently, the water collection device is designed to trap the condensed water vapor in a removable container. When the container is removed, a valve can be actuated to create a gas tight seal for the breathing circuit. However, this type of water collection device has to be monitored and manually emptied, causing risk of patient or caregiver infection.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved apparatus for removing or decreasing water vapor or condensate in a breathing circuit. It is further desirable that the improved apparatus for removing water vapor or condensate from the breathing tube reduce or eliminate the need to heat the exhalation limb of the breathing tube and the need to use currently known water collection or other dissipation devices.